


Imprudence

by Camellianswer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, copy chip, kind of, reploids, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellianswer/pseuds/Camellianswer
Summary: Lumine discovers his ability to utilize not only the bodies but the thought processes of the Reploid copy data in his database.The results are highly satisfying but equally dangerous...





	Imprudence

The last experiment happened to be with a less prudent personality. He found satisfaction in the new sensations it was able to raise. It was not anything he’d care to leave active for a long time, but for the moment it interested him. It gave him a sense of humor that he never dreamed of possessing. Regular humor, not his sadistic preference. He actually made casual jokes.

He’d thought he had it under good control. During these tests, he always took care to tone down the impulses of the input personality. Smooth out the transition; make it appear to be just a new mood he was in. And usually he was successful. But this time, something went wrong. Perhaps they were being overly cautious. Perhaps he didn’t have as much control as he thought he did. Or perhaps the thought of Lumine with a genuine sense of humor was just too far-fetched. Whatever the reason, he was detained that night.

A tedious and lengthy psycho-analysis, a night with sleep patterns monitored, and he was released. Lumine was able to keep up his awareness, give the right answers to the stupid questions, and he walked out again without suspicion. Still, it was a close call. With the Jakob Project so tentatively close to completion, even a small mishap could spell disaster. A mentally unhinged director definitely qualified as a disaster. Any hint of trouble and he could find himself under investigation.

He would have to be more careful next time. If he was even certain he wanted there to BE a next time. Lumine wasn’t sure yet. On the one hand, these experiments were proving very useful. Different personality inputs granted him even more angles to every situation. In addition, that one personality he had invoked had been immensely pleasurable if animalistic…a part of him wished to find that girl again and indulge in that satisfying human vice once more…

On the other hand, perhaps that was the problem.

He became attached to the personalities. He let himself enjoy them too deeply. That could be the reason why the input he’d recently dubbed _Imprudence_ slipped out of his control. If he enjoyed the reactions, he was less aware of his own actions. This was, he had noticed, common behavior for other Reploids and humans, but for him, it was nothing short of unfeasible. He would have to keep an eye on that.


End file.
